


a reason to stay

by hollandmarie



Series: While You Were Sleeping [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Just something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Fenris muses on their lives up until now.





	a reason to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Tbqh this has been sitting in my google docs for a full year because I've been afraid to post it. But I'm a sucker for baby fics and I know I'm not the only one, so fuck it. Enjoy the self indulgence.

It was late, and Marian was sound asleep by the time Fenris came to bed. The pregnancy was hitting her hard, the nausea and fatigue lasting long past when the midwife said it would pass. She put on a brave face, but Fenris knew what this was doing to her. She wasn't used to being weak, to have her own body betray her like this. This wasn't a problem she could punch her way out of, and it frustrated her.

Fenris watched her sleep in the faint light of the moon and wondered what he could do to make this easier on her. This was his fault, he felt. It was his child doing this to her, and he couldn't even ease her suffering. 

 

Settling softly onto the bed next to her, he gently stroked his lover's cheek, watching as her face relaxed at his touch. He loved that- She was always tense, always on guard. But when she slept, she let that guard fall. 

 

It was moments like that when he thanked the Maker, or the Creators, or whoever it was, for this woman. Never in his life did Fenris think he would be so lucky- first to meet her, to have her care for him, to forgive him for leaving her alone all those years ago. And now he had been blessed once more, with this child. 

 

His hand drifted to Marian's swollen belly, imagining what they would be like. Would they be as forgiving as their mother? Or ruthless as their father? Would he find himself training them to wield a blade, or would Marian teach them spellwork? 

 

Would they have her eyes?

 

Fenris sighed under his breath, laying back. How had this child become so important to him in such a short time? 

 

He encircled Marian in his arms and held her close, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. He felt such a slew of emotions at that moment- fear, pride, apprehension... But above all, he was content. This woman had stolen his heart long ago, in a world so different from the one they lived in today. When all he cared for was freedom. 

 

Fenris thought back to that conversation that had shared, years before.

 

“If you're looking to start a life, you could stay.” She had meant Kirkwall, of course. They had only just met, and he could never have imagined he would follow this woman, this mage, for the rest of his days.

 

What had he said? “I could see myself staying, for the right reasons.” He hadn't really been sure what that meant then, what would make him stay.

 

Now, as he lay with Marian in his embrace, he knew. The reason for staying had been standing right in front of him all along.


End file.
